The present invention relates broadly to racks and other skeletal support systems for tools and, more particularly, to an apparatus for restricting movement of a lawn implement for use with a lawn implement support system for storage or transportation thereof. The lawn implement is preferably a string trimmer having an elongate shaft.
Commercial lawn maintenance providers typically carry a number of lawn implements from job to job including string trimmers. As is generally known, string trimmers are lawn implements having an elongate shaft with a motor on one end of the shaft and a string head on the other end of the shaft. Such implements are considered a requirement in providing proper lawn care.
Trailers towed by pickups are typically used in transporting lawn implements from job to job. It is known to provide racks for string trimmers which are fitted to the sides of the trailers, projecting upwardly therefrom. These racks include vertical posts which are spaced a predetermined distance apart and support a plurality of string trimmers. Typically, some form of hook or tie is used to attached the string trimmer to the rack. Often, the string trimmers are loosely supported on the racks and the trimmers are bounced and jostled about as the suspensionless or barely-sprung trailer is towed behind a pickup truck. Further, the loosely held string trimmers may be susceptible to theft.
It would therefore increase the life of the string trimmers if they could be held more tightly against the rack.